Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display technique field for a visual acuity inspection, and more particularly, to an automatic unattended-monitoring visual acuity inspection device.
Description of the Related Art
It is important for eyes to provide a visual perception function, and visual acuity is an important index for evaluating visual function. Visual acuity inspection is a most primary, simple, and rapid method to know the visual function of the eyes. It is not only a primary index to objectively evaluate state of an illness, but also an important basis to aid in eye disease diagnosis and differential diagnosis. It is necessary for routine physical checkup to implement a visual acuity, color blindness inspection, and so on. Furthermore, it puts forward a strict requirement for eye health condition in some specific industry fields or operating posts, for example, aviator, taxi driver, doctor, etc.
In conventional inspections, for example, using a normal visual acuity chart, it is possible to incur many cheating behaviors, such as a reminder from those around a person to be inspected, bearing in mind image information directions and positions on the visual acuity chart, and the like. In addition, there may be cheating behaviors in an automatic inspection without surgeon assistance. All these result in that there is a large distance between inspection result and actual situation, thereby it cannot meet actual inspection requirements.